


Strong Woman Jiwoo Bong-Soon

by ironfyxen



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Ahn Minhyuk - Freeform, Crime Fighting, Do Bong-Soon, F/F, Fluff, In Guk-doo, Kdrama, Love Triangles, Mystery, Strong Girl Bong-Soon, Strong Woman Do Bong-Soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-02-09 07:18:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18633424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironfyxen/pseuds/ironfyxen
Summary: Kim Jiwoo has inherited a remarkable power. Ha Sooyoung has inherited a remarkable problem. Kim Jungeun would like to do her job.





	1. In Which Jiwoo Enjoys a Strawberry-Lemonade Lollipop

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a few calls for a LOONA/Strong Woman Do Bong-Soon AU on Twitter and couldn't say no.

“Hey! Give it  _ back! _ ” 

 

“Oh shut up, you little shit—“

 

“But it’s  _ mine,  _ I just got—it’s a new yyxy—“

 

“Take hers too—“

 

“Would you  _ fuckin _ —“

 

“ _ Shit _ , she bit me! Okay, you little punks—“

 

Jiwoo turned around as the commotion behind her reached a fever pitch. It was early afternoon, the time of day when the park was usually inhabited only by moms with toddlers, old people with newspapers, and the odd pigeon. But today—

 

“I said  _ grab em!  _ Anyone else got a nice, shiny new phone they need taken off their—“

 

Jiwoo sighed. Pulling up her hood, she began striding towards the ruckus. A gang of teen girls—no, middle schoolers—was raising holy hell in the center of a knot of older guys, who seemed intent on separating them from their valuables. 

 

_ And just when I started this sucker _ . It was a good one too, strawberry lemonade. She scrunched deeper into her hoodie, hoping it hid her face enough. She didn’t like to call attention to herself—Mom said it was better that way. But really, what choice did she have? 

 

“Get em, Yeojin!” One of the girls whooped.

 

A gangster cursed loudly as Jiwoo reached the edge of the scrum, so far unnoticed. The man had a small round-faced girl in a headlock, but the strategy wasn’t paying off: the kid was pummeling him with her tiny fists, straight in the gut. The other gangsters were trying to wrestle phones and wallets away from the remaining five or so girls, who were hollering much more from glee than fear. Jiwoo smiled to herself, then cleared her throat.

 

“Scuse me!” She squeaked, planting her feet firmly. No one noticed. The girl in the headlock grabbed hold of her assailant’s wallet with a triumphant bellow. 

 

Jiwoo tried again. “Hey! Uh, hi!” Still no response. One of the other kids cracked open an energy drink, then dumped it down the back of a gangster’s shirt. 

 

Jiwoo took a deep breath. “ _ YA!”  _ Finally, the fighting stopped. The crowd turned to gape at her. The headlocked girl took advantage of the breather to twist herself free with a snicker. 

“Thank you!” Jiwoo beamed, popping her sucker back in her mouth. “Okay, what’s going on here?” 

 

“ _ They _ stole  _ our _ shit!” squeaked Headlock Girl furiously. “We were just  _ out here _ , minding our own business, and these  _ grandpas _ —“

 

“Hey, shut up!” The lead gangster growled. He held up a bloody finger. “That little  _ bitch _ bit me! This is my favorite trigger finger!”

 

Jiwoo’s hackles rose at the slur, but she forced herself to smile. “Okay, okay. Just give them back their stuff, and let’s all just be on our way, okay?” 

 

Another gangster scoffed. “I don’t  _ fuckin _ think so, lady. She ruined my shirt!”

 

The girl with the energy drink smirked. “Well  _ you _ ruined my eyesight with your ugly-ass—“

 

“You  _ little—“ _

 

Jiwoo clapped her hands together with a bang, stunning the crowd into silence once more. The sound was much, much louder than it should have been…

 

She took a breath. “Okay. I’m gonna ask one more time. Give the kids their stuff, or I’ll have to do it for you.” 

 

The ringleader lowered his sunglasses, eyes wide. For a second, he sized Jiwoo up, then sneered. “Damn, well, I wanna see that. And since you’re so hell-bent I’m getting involved, I wanna see your wallet too—“

 

With a flick of his bloody forefinger, he gestured two of his men forward. Grinning below their sunglasses, they advanced on Jiwoo, one to each side. 

 

She sighed again. Reaching into her hoodie pocket, she retrieved her candy wrapper, then safely stowed her half-eaten sucker. When she opened her eyes, the two guys were a foot away, hands outstretched, grinning stupidly. 

 

“Now let’s just—-AGSGSGSGD!”

 

Casually, as if hefting a sack of feathers, Jiwoo hoisted the first gangster into the air by his lapels. The middle schoolers gasped. 

 

For a second, the other gangster ogled at her, then lunged for her hoodie pocket. Jiwoo tossed the first man from her and turned to greet the second attacker with a roundhouse. 

“Sorry! I’m so sorry!” she squeaked, as the man sailed clear to the other side of the park. The first guy landed with a thud behind the dumpsters on the next street. She faced the remaining gangsters. “They’ll be fine, just give—“

With a howl of shock and rage, three more thugs rushed at her, fists swinging. 

“You guys, you really don’t—oh heck!” She flipped the shortest of the three over her shoulder, then tripped the one with the soggy shirt. “Let’s just—“ the third guy hauled his fist around. She caught it in her open palm, then twisted. 

The middle schoolers cheered, almost drowning out the gangster’s howl of pain as he clutched his thoroughly-sprained wrist. Jiwoo frowned. 

“I really wouldn’t have to do this if you guys just cut it out—“

“Cut it out?! Hell no, lady, now it’s personal! Number 2, let’s go!” The ringleader grabbed his final remaining lackey by the scruff and chucked him forward, careful to keep a step behind. 

This time, Jiwoo smiled, pulling her hood down lower. “Well, okay, I guess! Let’s get this over with!” 

With a roar, the final two bosses rushed towards her. 

_ Three...two...one…  _ at the last possible second, Jiwoo ducked between them. As the men rushed past her, she latched on to their belts, then hauled them back and up into the air. 

“It’s—not—nice—“ she shook the men by their belt loops—“to  _ grab _ —“ Several phones clattered to the ground, followed by a half-dozen wallets. 

“ _ AGGGHGHG _ put me down, I ate too much ramyun for lunch—“

“Well, you shoulda thought of that before you started grabbing!!” Jiwoo shook them once more for good measure, then set them down gently. Ignoring the ground-shaking thuds, she beamed at the girls. “Here you go!” 

With a whoop, the girls set upon the pile of loot, scrabbling to reclaim their stuff. Jiwoo took a step back, smiling. 

“Jiwoo? What are you doing here?!”

Her smile froze as quickly as her cheeks reddened. Someone must’ve called the police, but why, out of all the police officers, did they send—

 

“You’re not hurt, are you?” Her voice was closer now. Doing her best to look innocent, Jiwoo turned around. 

“Oh! Hey, Jungeun!! I’m good, I’m just—I was just—want a sucker??” Jiwoo stammered, pulling her half-eaten lollipop out of her pocket.

Jungeun drew level with Jiwoo and took her by the shoulders, frowning. “You’re sure you’re ok? They didn’t take anything from you, did they?” 

“ _ She _ was the one doing the taking,” the ringleader grumbled from the ground. “That was our hard-earned loot!”

Jungeun rolled her eyes towards the gangsters, flopped around in various states of medical duress. “Hello again, Hyun-suk. As usual, lying to the police is a crime.”

“So is beating up innocent businessmen!” Hyun-suk propped himself up on his elbows, doing his best to look pitiful. 

“That’s not a crime, that was fucking sweet!” crowed the smallest of the girls, the one that’d been in a headlock. “You shoulda seen her, she—“

“—and hello to you too, Yeojin,” Jungeun broke in. “Skipping school again?” 

“We’re on spring break!”

“It’s September,” supplied a gangster, helpfully. 

“Quiet,” Jungeun barked. Flipping out a notepad, she turned back to Jiwoo. “Ok, what happened?”

Jiwoo paused for a heartbeat.  _ Lying to the police is a crime.. _ but so would ignoring trouble when she, of all people, was most able to help…

She’d known Jungeun since middle school, but never once mentioned her supernatural strength. And then, once Jungeun joined the police academy, well—

Jiwoo widened her eyes innocently. “Ok so, I was walking through the park, enjoying this sucker—“ she waved it for effect—“when I heard a  _ commotion _ over here, so I walked over and...told them to, uh...stop?”

Jungeun nodded as she wrote, blonde ponytail bobbing. “And then?”

“And then they...uh...stopped!”

Jungeun stared at Jiwoo, one eyebrow creeping towards her forehead. “They just...stopped?”

Jiwoo nodded vigorously. Maybe if she started edging away…

“But then how did all this happen?” Jungeun waved her hands towards the gangsters strewn around the park. “The girls didn’t do all this.”

“No, but I wish we did!” Yeojin piped up. Jungeun quirked an eyebrow, and Yeojin backpedaled. “I meaaaan, yeah, they were stealing our stuff, and then this guy—“ she pointed at Jiwoo— “beat the shit out of them!”

Jiwoo was definitely sweating now, and not just from close proximity to Jungeun. 

Jungeun rolled her eyes heavenward, as if praying for patience. “Do I have to remind  _ everybody  _ today that lying to the police—“

Girls and gangsters alike erupted in protest. 

“It’s  _ true _ —“

“It was awesome! The way she threw that—“

“It was  _ not _ awesome, how am I supposed to mug people with one arm—“

“You oughta lock her up! Can’t have people like her roaming the streets!”

“Enough!” Jungeun pinched the bridge of her nose. “You’re all coming with me. We’re gonna sort this out.” With a glare, she swiftly silenced the howl of dismay that went up from the crowd. 

“You too, Jiwoo. And you,” added Jungeun, glancing up to someone past Jiwoo’s shoulder. 

Jiwoo turned. 

The woman was tall, with long, dark hair reaching to her impossibly slender waist. She looked young, she looked rich, she looked—

“—very annoyed,” the woman was saying, as she sized up—or rather, stared down—Jungeun. “I have better things to do today.”

Jungeun’s mouth opened slightly. “You’re a witness to an incident in which several people were badly injured. And weren’t you the one who called us in the first place?”

The woman flicked her hand carelessly. “Yes, but I didn’t think I’d also have to do your job for you.”

Jungeun stared at the woman for another long moment, before reaching for her radio.

Half an hour later, the whole group—girls, gangsters, Beautiful and Annoyed Bystander, and Jiwoo—were all raising an unholy racket at the police station. The precinct chief raised her hands in yet another attempt to quiet the din.

“So you’re saying that this woman—Kim Jiwoo—caused all of your injuries?”

In the corner, Jiwoo was doing her best to blend in to a nearby plant. She knew the station layout pretty well at this point, from all the times she’d come in here to say hi to Jungeun. Well, more like, wave at Jungeun and then scuttle away when Jungeun raised an eyebrow and a frown in her direction. Anyway, she knew the station layout pretty well, so maybe she could just sneak—

“Is this true, Miss Kim?”

 

Jiwoo started. “Uhh….well! I am...very  _ small _ , and I…”

“She broke my entire ass!” whimpered a gangster, hands clasped gingerly over his bottom. 

Hyun-suk rested a hand delicately on his subordinate’s shoulder. “We don’t even have workman’s comp yet! Speaking of which, did you guys get me your updated addr—“

The chief held up a hand once more. “Please, sir. I just want some answers here so we can all get on with our day. Girls, did you see who hurt these men? Were they fighting amongst themselves, or…?”

Jiwoo edged deeper into the ficus.

“We  _ told _ you like, three times,” Yeojin rasped around a blue raspberry sucker. “It was that lady, what’s her face. Yeah, she’s little, but those assholes didn’t stand a chance. Right, old man?”

Hyun-suk purpled. Before he could retort, Jungeun cut in from her seat at her desk. 

“We have the witness, too, Qian.” She hiked her thumb towards the Elegant and Irritable Stranger, who was sidling towards the door, not unlike Jiwoo. 

“Right! Thanks. Take a full statement.” The chief beckoned the Lovely and Terrifying Witness towards the one remaining empty chair next to Jungeun’s desk. Her stilettos clicking, the Wealthy and Frightening Woman finally did as she was told, making no attempt to hide the roll of 

her eyes. Jiwoo caught a breath of her perfume as she passed.

 

The Magnificent and Patronizing Lady sat languidly, smoothing the hem of her long red blouse over her lap. Jungeun cleared her throat. 

 

“Okay, so. First off, name?”

 

“Ha Sooyoung.” 

 

Jungeun’s keyboard clicked rapidly, then stopped. 

 

“Phone number?”

 

“Just contact my secretary.” The woman—Sooyoung—unclasped a black leather handbag and withdrew a business card. “Anything else?”

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Jungeun muttered. “Can you  _ please, _ for the  _ last time _ , just tell us what you saw.”

 

“Like I said, I was walking through the park to get to my daily massage. I heard those kids yelling. I stopped to help.”

 

Jungeun paused. “ _ You _ stopped to help?”

 

Sooyoung raked a hand through her hair. Jiwoo caught the glitter of diamonds. “I’m not a monster, officer. Anyway, I stopped to help, and as I was calling the police, I saw that kid”—she nodded towards a thoroughly-distressed Jiwoo— “walking towards them. She told them to stop, and then—“

 

_ Should I kick over the plant? Yeah, I should kick over the plant. Ok, time to kick over the plant! _

 

Just as Jiwoo raised her foot, Sooyoung met her gaze for the first time. For a heartbeat, they stared at each other: Jiwoo’s eyes wide with panic, Sooyoung’s slightly narrowed. 

 

_ Don’t say it. Just please,  _ please _ don’t say it _ .  _ She can’t know _ — Jiwoo bit her lip, praying—

 

And then, Sooyoung’s own eyes widened, just a bit. A heartbeat more—

 

“And then, they stopped,” Sooyoung finished smoothly, flicking her gaze back to Jungeun. “They gave the girls their things back, and that’s when you showed up. May I go now?”

 

_ What _ . 

 

For the first time, Jiwoo realized she’d been gripping one of the ficus branches. The twig, thoroughly pulverized, crumbled to the floor as she released her fists in shock. 

Jungeun finished typing, then stared back up at Sooyoung. “This is your statement? You’re absolutely sure?” 

“Obviously.”

The chief spoke up. “But then what caused all those injuries?”

“From what I could see, the girls were fighting back. They must be taking their self-defense classes seriously.” Sooyoung smiled approvingly at the girl gang, who gaped at her in return. “And from what I could see of Mr….ah...Hyun-suk and his...employees...I wouldn’t be surprised if some of these wounds were self-inflicted.”

The group’s eyes flicked as one towards Hyun-suk, who had chosen that precise moment to whack a subordinate on the side of the head for pocketing a detective’s nameplate. 

Sooyoung examined her fingernails. “See?” 

Jungeun blew out a long breath, sitting back in her chair. The chief rubbed her face, looking thoughtful. At last, she spoke.

“Ok, here’s what we’re going to do. There aren’t any security cameras over there, and so far as I can tell, no other witnesses. Right?”

Jungeun nodded. 

“Ok. Girls, you’re free to go. You too, Ms. Ha. And you, Ms. Kim.”

A wave of relief washed over Jiwoo, so intense she almost gasped out loud.  _ Too close... _

“Well then, thank you for your time, officers.” Sooyoung was standing gracefully, the ruffles on her blouse fluttering. The girl gang raced past her towards the door, whooping and high-fiving on the way. Without a glance at either policewoman, she strode after them, swiftly drawing level with Jiwoo, still tangled in the ficus by the door. Hand on the latch, she paused, just long enough to catch Jiwoo’s eye; and then, she was gone. 

_ What was that? _

Jiwoo stared after her, mind blank. 

“Jiwoo? You’re sure you’re all right?” 

Jungeun’s voice brought her thudding back down to Earth. All at once, her blush was back.

“Uh, yeah! Never been better!” she beamed at Jungeun, acutely aware of how broad her shoulders looked in her police uniform.

Jungeun rubbed her eyes. “Good. You always seem to get mixed up in this sort of stuff, don’t you?”

Jiwoo widened her eyes innocently. “Not on purpose! Anyway, want to come by the stand later? I got a bunch of seedless reds with your name on it!”

Jungeun flashed her a rare smile. “I’ll swing by, yeah. Can’t stay long though, I’m taking Jinsol out tonight.”

“Oh!” Jiwoo’s heart twisted, as it always did, at the mention of Jungeun’s girlfriend. She pushed the feeling down impatiently. She liked Jinsol a lot, really, she did. And how could she blame Jungeun for dating, when she, Jiwoo, hadn’t ever confessed her true feelings? But still…

“Cool!” she clapped her hands together, and a smile onto her face. “I’ll have to throw in some of those Betas she liked, huh?!”

Jungeun smiled again.  _ Twice! In one day _ ! “You mean those grapes you gave her last time? She loved them, yeah. Actually, hey, come with me. I’ll drop you off.”

“That’d be great!” Jiwoo bounced up and down, smiling broadly. Jungeun gathered her keys, radio, and other policey stuff and strode towards the door, leaving Jiwoo to hop after her. 

As they crossed the parking lot towards Jungeun’s car, neither of them noticed the tall, elegant figure in the distance, observing them from beneath a tree.  


	2. In Which Jiwoo Samples Some Grapes

“And they just let you go??” Yerim turned back to Jiwoo as the customer collected his bags from the counter. 

 

Jiwoo peeked around the stack of heavily-laden wooden crates she was balancing easily in the palm of one hand. “Right?! I thought I was a goner for sure this time!” She set the stack down in the corner of the stall and straightened up. 

 

Yerim leaned against the counter, her typical bright smile replaced by a furrowed brow. “They’re gonna figure it out eventually, Jiwooming. Are you sure you should keep doing this?”

 

“Don’t really have a choice!” Jiwoo slid open the top crate’s nailed-in lid as if it were a poorly-sealed envelope. “‘With great power comes…’”

 

Yerim giggled at last. “I know, I know. You gotta do what you gotta do. I just worry.”

 

Jiwoo opened her arms wide for a hug, a twenty-pound sack of grapes dangling from each hand. Yerim tackled her around the middle, both of them making the exaggerated cooing noises that had been their Thing since they met as toddlers. 

 

“Hello.”

 

The voice was so soft that neither Jiwoo nor Yerim heard it over their own squeals. 

 

“ _ Hello. _ ”

 

“Hey, help me get these grapes out of here, I think we got some cherries today too—“

 

“Ugh, no thanks—“

 

“ _ Miss Kim Jiwoo!” _

 

Finally, Jiwoo’s ears pricked up. She turned towards the front of the stand with a smile. “Welcome to Giggle Grapes! Sorry I didn’t see you there! What can I get for you?”

 

“A word, if you could.” The woman was slight, her face impassive beneath flowing, honey-blonde hair. 

 

“Huh?” Jiwoo blinked. 

 

“I would like to speak to you. Privately,” the woman clarified, glancing towards Yerim. 

 

Yerim’s brows knit with worry. “Is something wrong?” 

 

The woman smiled faintly. “Not at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. But I would like to discuss it with Miss Jiwoo.” 

 

Jiwoo linked her arm with Yerim’s defensively. “Whatever it is, you can say it to both of us! Don’t worry!” She smiled, trying to reassure the stranger. 

 

The woman sighed. Reaching within her long, expensive-looking jacket, she withdrew a small case, and then a business card. “Hopefully this will clear things up?” She slid the card across the counter, face down.

Jiwoo took it curiously. Printed in white on a black matte background were four letters: 

 

_ yyxy _

 

She looked up at the woman. “Yyxy...like the phone company?”

 

The woman tilted her head slightly. “Female-driven technological innovation, but yes. We make phones.”

 

“Oh, I have one of those!” Yerim waved her phone. “So does Jiwoo!”

 

The woman smirked. “So does everybody.”

 

“Yeah…” Jiwoo flipped the card over to the white side, revealing three lines printed in black.

 

_ Park Chaewon _

_ Executive Assistant to Ms. Ha _

_ 123.456.789 _

 

_ Wait… _

 

Jiwoo met the woman’s gaze, eyes wide. “That lady from the police station?! This is her?!”

 

“Founder and CEO of yyxy, yes,” said Park Chaewon. “She sent me to speak with you about today’s incident.” She glanced at Yerim. “Now, is it all right if I have a moment with Ms. Kim?” 

 

Curiosity was getting the best of Jiwoo. She turned to ruffle Yerim’s long violet hair. “I think it’s ok. She seemed really nice! And it’s almost closing time anyway.” 

 

Yerim bit her lip. “If you’re sure…?”

 

“Yeah!” Jiwoo smiled. “I’ll count down the drawer, don’t worry!”

 

“Uhh...well, okay!” Yerim grabbed her bag. “Text me!”

 

The door in the back of the stall slammed shut, leaving Jiwoo alone with Park Chaewon. Jiwoo popped a grape into her mouth. 

 

“So, what did she wanna talk about?” She offered the bowl of sample grapes to Chaewon, who politely declined. 

 

“She would like to know the nature of your...talents. As demonstrated today in the park.”

_ Crud.  _

“Uhhh...what talents?! You mean, yelling real loud?!” She stammered. “Well, it all started when my brother started practicing his falsetto all over the house and Mom couldn’t hear me when I—“

Chaewon held up a hand. “You know that’s not what I mean. She saw everything, Ms. Kim. And before you ask—nothing you say will be shared with the police. Ms. Ha is not fond of law enforcement.”

Jiwoo smiled nervously. “Oh? Why?” 

“They’ve failed her,” Chaewon said simply. “But we will get to that later. Now, you were saying…?”

“Oh! Uh…” Jiwoo’s mind raced. “Ok, so she saw my, uh…rescue mission? The whole thing?”

Chaewon nodded.  

“Ok, so uhhh...I don’t like to tell people this, but uh...I’m a third-degree blackbelt! And we’re not supposed to use our training for just—“

“Ms. Ha is a fourth-degree blackbelt. She knows third degree when she sees it. And that isn’t what she saw.”

Jiwoo fell silent, out of excuses. Chaewon continued. 

“I understand your desire to keep this matter confidential. And I promise you, Ms. Ha would not disturb your privacy unless she had a very good reason. And she has one.” Chaewon leaned over the counter. “She is in very serious danger. And you may be the only person able to help her.”

Jiwoo’s heart thudded. The one thing she couldn’t ignore...Mom always said you can’t save everyone, but here’s someone asking, specifically, for her...

Finally, Jiwoo took a deep breath. 

“Ok. I’ll tell you. But come in here.” She ushered Chaewon around to the back of the stall, before flipping the sign to “Closed” and shuttering the windows. 

Chaewon stepped into the small space, blinking in the dim light. Jiwoo overturned two grape crates and plunked herself down on one. She offered the other to Chaewon, who made a face before pulling out a handkerchief and dusting the surface. For a moment, the silence was broken only by the foot traffic outside, and the rumble of an overhead train. 

 

“So um…I don’t know if you’ll believe any of this. Maybe it’d be better if you didn’t!” Jiwoo began, twisting the hem of her Giggle Grapes shirt nervously. “But we’ve sort of...always been like this.”

“Who’s ‘we’?” Chaewon finally sat, crossing her legs primly at the ankles. 

“My whole family! Well, all the women in my whole family. Going back as far as we can tell. We’ve always been...uh...strong.”

Chaewon narrowed her eyes. “How strong is ‘strong’?”

“Uhhhh…hand me that nail?” Jiwoo pointed to the counter behind Chaewon, who handed her one of the bigger ones. Jiwoo held it up to her lips, then blew softly, as if spinning a pinwheel. The nail bent in half.

Chaewon went very still. “...you can do this all the time? Naturally?”

Jiwoo bent the nail back upright with an absent-minded flick of her thumb. “Since I was born, yeah! I smashed so many cribs they gave up trying to put me in one, so I just rolled around on the floor.”

“And that girl who was in here before...is she your sister? Can she also…?”

“Yerim? Naw, she’s my best buddy,” Jiwoo beamed. “I got one brother, but like I said, this is a girls-only event!”

“Interesting.” Chaewon had recovered her composure. “So your mother must be able to do everything you can do, then.”

Jiwoo’s smile faltered, just a bit. “Well, she could! But stuff...uh...happened. And now she can’t. If we hurt an innocent person, even by accident, if looks like our powers sort of...vanish?” She flicked her hands open. 

“Forever?”

“Looks like it.” Jiwoo nodded. “So she always told me to just...be real careful, and try not to use my full power, in case someone gets hurt by mistake. And plus, if a lot of people see me and like...know I can do this, they could try to take advantage of it.”

“Ah.”

“But!” Jiwoo continued. “It’s not like I can ignore someone who comes straight to me for help! And she did do me a big favor today. Covering for me.”

Chaewon nodded. “Like I said, Ms. Ha isn’t fond of law enforcement. And you aren’t either, I take it.”

Jiwoo thought of Jungeun, fighting to keep the blush off her cheeks. “Oh yeah! Totally! Hate ‘em!”

“Good. Because what Ms. Ha would like you to do may not be entirely...legal.”

“Whoooa no. No crimes.” Jiwoo fluttered her hands in protest, nervous again. “I’m not hurting any innocent—“

“You won’t be.” Chaewon smoothed her skirt. “Ms. Ha needs a bodyguard. And good self defense can sometimes step on the toes of law enforcement.” 

A long silence. 

“She wants me to be her...bodyguard?” Jiwoo blinked. “But she’s so important, she’s gotta have some already!”

“She does, but they’ve been...ineffective. She would like to upgrade.” Chaewon laughed, a high, breathy giggle. “We  _ are _ a tech company.”

Jiwoo smooshed her eyebrows together. “But aren’t bodyguards usually like...huge muscle boys?”

“Ms. Ha would prefer a woman. As I said, we’re a female-driven company. And she developed a...reputation during her college years abroad, so she would like to avoid close contact with males. To prevent any more scandal. And besides, I doubt any...huge muscle boys can do what you do.”

Jiwoo dropped the slat of wood she’d been absentmindedly twisting into a helix. “But I...uh...I already got a job! And I’m looking for another one that actually uses my degree—“

“Look,” Chaewon sighed, clearly tiring of the conversation. She pulled an envelope from her coat pocket. “We’ll pay you this much.” 

Jiwoo took the envelope and ripped it open. “I really—you’ll  _ what?!” _ she yelped, once she saw the number printed on the sheet within. “This is—is this  _ legal _ ?”

Chaewon arched an eyebrow. “Are you saying that Ms. Ha’s life is worth less than that?”

 

“I—no, I—uh—I—aw jeez,” Jiwoo spluttered. “I—“  _ We could buy three grape farms for that much!! And Mom could pay off that new irrigation system, and I could buy Jjongie a new laptop, and— _

She raked her bangs back over her forehead, thinking. Finally, she sighed. “Can I at least think it over a little bit? Mom and Dad might need me here at the business, and they’re getting older—“

Chaewon stood, dusting off her skirt. “You may. We wouldn’t want to endanger a fellow family business. But you must call me by this time tomorrow with your answer. You have my number.”

“‘Kay,” said Jiwoo weakly, still trying to calculate how many zeros made up the number in the envelope. 

Chaewon strode across the room, her high heels setting the wooden floorboards creaking. Hand on the door handle, she turned back to Jiwoo. 

“Thank you did considering the situation, Miss Kim. As I said, I will keep your information confidential, in exchange for your own discretion. And also…” she peered back into the stand. 

_ There’s more?! _ Jiwoo blinked nervously.

“Could I please purchase a bunch of your best grapes? I’m sure Ms. Ha would enjoy them, after the day she’s had.”

“Oh! Oh, yeah, of course!” Jiwoo looked around frantically, before settling on a plump cluster of giant Moon Drops. She nestled them gently into a paper sack, tied the handle with a ribbon, and handed the bag to Chaewon.

The other woman withdrew a folded paper bill from her pocketbook and laid it on the workbench. “Thank you. I look forward to your answer.” And with that, she was gone. 

  
  
  


  
  



	3. In Which Jiwoo Enjoys a Nice Lunch

The next morning, Jiwoo lay flopped face down over her bed, phone in hand. A gentle breeze trickled through the crack in her bedroom window, ruffling the leaves of the dozens of potted plants crowding every available flat surface. Mom always said her room looked like a jungle; Jonghyun said it looked like a Victorian garden. But really, Jiwoo just liked being surrounded by friends. 

She rolled onto her back with a groan, tossing her phone from her into the strawberry-patterned bedspread. Seizing one of her thirty or so penguin plushies, she buried her face in its fluff. 

It wasn’t that she wanted to work at the stand forever. Really, she was just helping out, until a wildlife conservation job came around. But being a bodyguard…? Wasn’t that a step in the wrong direction…?

She groaned again, squishing another penguin plushie onto her face. She was just reaching for a third when the door opened. 

“Still debating, huh?” Her brother’s voice was gentle, as it always was. He offered one of the steaming mugs he was carrying to Jiwoo, who accepted the cocoa gratefully. 

“I just...it’s a lot of money! But I wanna do penguin stuff, and you know I was applying to some grad schools, but—“ she took a big glug of her hot chocolate, glowering. 

Jonghyun sat down next to her, gently shifting aside a particularly chubby plushie. He took a sip of his own drink. “But what?”

“But I wanna help!” she wailed. “What’s the point of being this strong if I have to keep it secret?!” She kicked her legs against the side of the bed, accidentally sending Jonghyun tumbling. 

“That’s my Super Woo,” he grinned from the floor. These sorts of things happened so often, neither of them really noticed anymore. “Remember when you were little, and you used to call yourself that? You’d run around the house with a beach towel tied around your neck like a cape!” He tossed a puffin at her. “Some things never change, huh?”

Jiwoo groaned again, burrowing deeper into the blankets. 

“Hey. I meant it as a good thing.” He sat again. “You’ve got a good heart, Jiwoo. All you’ve ever wanted to do is help. You even did a whole bachelor’s degree just to help save the penguins!” He straightened Mr. Waddles’s bow tie. “But while you wait for a job offer...I think it’s ok to take a break to help this lady too.”

Jiwoo blinked up at him. “Really? You don’t think it’d be just me getting distracted again?”

“No, I don’t,” Jonghyun smiled. “Besides, protecting her would be kind of like saving the birds anyway...didn’t you say she reminded you of…”

“A graceful but menacing swan?!”

“That’s the one!” He chuckled. “Go for it, Jiwoo. And hey, I’ll cover for you at the stand. Yerim’s got a lot of energy, but even she can’t manage that place alone.”

She bit her lip. “Are you sure? Didn’t you want to get that next draft ready—“

“Eh, got a bit of writer’s block. And I published The Story of Light less than a year ago, they can wait a bit for my next book.” He ruffled his blonde hair, looking thoughtful. “Besides, maybe I can get some inspiration from the common grape consumer! I’ll title it “Red Flavor..”

Jiwoo giggled. “You’re silly!” She reached for her phone, then pointed towards her nightstand. “Gimme that too!”

Jonghyun handed her the business card, then left the room, closing the door politely on his way out. 

Jiwoo turned the card over in her hands, hesitating just a moment longer...before abruptly punching in the number listed on the front. It began to ring…

Heart pounding, Jiwoo waited. One second, two seconds…

“Hello?” Chaewon’s soft voice carried clearly over the yyxy speakers, as if they’d been designed with her tone and timbre in mind.

Jiwoo shook her head, willing herself to focus. “Umm...hi! Is this...uh...Chaewon?”

“This is she.” 

A beat of silence. Jiwoo continued uncertainly. “Ok! Well! I...uh...I considered your job offer, and I, uh...I’ll try it out!”

“Excellent! We welcome you to the yyxy family.”

Jiwoo blew out a long breath. “Thanks! So, when should I start? I can come in later this—“

“There is a car waiting for you outside your apartment. Please dress in functional business attire and report to the driver immediately.”

Jiwoo sat dumbfounded, eyes wide. “I...uh...right now?!” she finally stuttered. “I didn’t think—“

“Ms. Ha does not like to wait, and neither do those who would make threats on her life. Please dress in functional business attire and report to the driver immediately.”

She sat, still stunned. Chaewon sighed. “Ms. Ha has arranged lunch for you. Do you really want the shrimp nigiri sitting out?”

Jiwoo gasped. “Those are my favorite!”

Chaewon laughed lightly. “She knows.” 

Five minutes later, Jiwoo was stumbling out the door of her apartment, still stuffing her sweater into the waistband of her skirt. Looking around frantically, she finally spotted a large black SUV parked across the street, bearing the license plate “YYXY12”. She dashed over. 

“Are you the sushi?!” she yelled, yanking on the handle of the back passenger door. The whole thing came off in her hand. 

“What the—-?!?” The driver, who’d just been rolling down his window to greet Jiwoo, gaped at her like a fish. “How did you—?!”

“Uh! Hey! Hi! I uh—did you know this model of SUV was recently recalled for door hinge failures?! Even a baby could pull them right off—” Jiwoo babbled, trying hard not to gesture with the door for emphasis. “I uh—-I think there’s a quick fix, one sec—” Shielded from view by the door, she quick set it back in its hinges, then bent the surrounding metal inwards to hold the whole thing in place. 

“You’ll wanna get that checked out when you get home, you might be eligible for financial compensation!” she dashed around to the other passenger door, remembering at the last second not to dismember this one too. She ducked inside.

For another long moment, the driver stood stunned, his mouth forming a question. Thinking better of it, he shook his head, then slid back behind the wheel. 

“Miss Kim?” He glanced up at her in the rear view mirror.

“That’s me!” said Jiwoo, too brightly. 

The man knit his eyebrows. “Very good. I’ve been instructed to bring you to headquarters. Ms. Park is waiting for you.”

“‘Kay!” She sang out, adjusting the big pink bow below her collar. 

The driver glanced at her once more, then pulled the car smoothly away from the curb. Jiwoo fidgeted as they made their way through the leafy streets, heading towards the city center. The traffic that had started at a trickle soon became a flood; as they sat waiting to make yet another left turn, Jiwoo craned her neck upwards to look at the skyscrapers. She didn’t come downtown that often, only when Yerim wanted to go shopping, or if Jjong found a new indie coffee shop. She was just waving out the window at a hot dog vendor when the driver turned right onto a semi-circular drive. 

“We have arrived, Miss Kim.” 

Jiwoo tore herself away from her new friend and…gasped. 

Beside the van rose a dark tangle of ancient trees, casting deep shadows over a pathway of grey stone. These weren’t the saplings that usually dotted city streets, planted as an afterthought by guilty urban designers; the gnarled woods looked like they’d been there since the beginning of time. And beyond the trees…

The building was tall—tall enough that Jiwoo had to press a cheek against the window and crane her neck to see the top. And wide, where the neighboring skyscrapers were narrow. About halfway up, an opening appeared in the black beams and dark glass. Jiwoo could just make out another tangle of trees—a lofty little garden. Above the opening, the building joined again, towering up and up until mist closed around it. 

Jiwoo was so struck by the building’s strange elegance that she almost didn’t notice the driver coming around to open her door. She hopped out with a weak “thank you”, still staring up at her new workplace.

“Right on time.” Chaewon’s voice was soft as ever. Jiwoo turned to see her standing in the doorway of a small gatehouse she hadn’t noticed before. Like the monument looming beyond the forest, the little building was made almost completely of dark glass bordered by black wood beams. The flat, angled roof was guarded by the twisting limbs of the nearest trees. 

Jiwoo was still stunned. “That’s where she...where you...you work there?!”

Chaewon smiled primly. “Did you expect a rent-to-work?”

“N-no, I...aw geez.” Jiwoo kept staring upwards. 

“Well! We don’t have all day, do we? Follow me.” Chaewon strode off beneath the tunnel of interwoven branches, heels clicking on the slate pathway. 

Jiwoo chased after her with a squeak, bonking her head on something hard hanging from the nearest branch. She glanced back as she rushed past—the tree, like all the rest, was heavily laden with dark red apples. 

“We’ll bypass the main security protocol for today,” Chaewon was saying, her pace brisk despite her heels. “After you meet with Ms. Ha, I will take you to get your badge and other credentials.” They crossed over a man-made stream, flowing in its stone channel perpendicular to the path. 

“Do I get an office?!” Jiwoo bounced next to her, already thinking of the penguin decor she’d bring from home. Oh, and which sticker sheet she’d release from the vault to—

“You will be working in an office, yes.” Another ghostly smile. “Although you will have an office mate.” 

“A friend!” Jiwoo gasped, delighted.

“I’m sure,” Chaewon smirked. “Ah, one moment.” They has reached an immense set of double glass doors. Stepping off to the side, Chaewon positioned herself precisely. 

“Park Chaewon.” 

A slender beam of pale bluish green light shot out of the vertical beam next to the door, straight towards Chaewon’s left eye. Jiwoo jumped forward with a gasp—but Chaewon was already turning back towards her, smiling. 

“Retinal scanners. Standard protocol...at least for us.” The double doors slid open with a hiss. Chaewon breezed through them, beckoning Jiwoo along with a toss of the wrist. Jiwoo scuttled after, just barely catching a glimpse of the thing that had emitted the light: a tiny digital eye, its iris an ever-shifting rainbow ring, twisting and untwisting upon itself. 

“...front desk, if you ever need directions,” Chaewon was saying. She gestured across the immense atrium. “And over there is one of the company cafes...later on I’ll show you the employee restaurants. But for now, we had better hurry upstairs.” A nearby elevator opened noiselessly, as if it had been listening.

Chaewon shepherded Jiwoo into the gold-plated interior, then said, to no one in particular, “Twenty-seven.”

The elevator glided upward. All too soon, they were stepping out the door into a long, cool hallway, flagged in dark stone and lined with small potted trees. At the end of the passageway, a pair of heavy black doors stood expectantly. As soon as they reached them, Chaewon rapped smartly on the wood. 

“She’s here, Ms. Ha.” 

The doors unlocked with a click. Chaewon drew them open, leaving Jiwoo in the open doorway, framed by the lintels, staring directly across the room at Sooyoung. 

The other woman rose from behind an immense dark desk, a smile spreading slowly across her lovely oval face. “Hello again, Jiwoo.”

Another click sounded behind Jiwoo. The doors had closed, and Chaewon was nowhere to be found. 

Sooyoung strode around the desk, hand outstretched. It was halfway through the handshake before Jiwoo realized that she should probably say something. 

“Uhh….hi!! Hey!! How’s it going, uhhh...Sooyoung?!?”

Sooyoung’s smile widened benevolently. “Please, call me Ms. Ha.” She have Jiwoo’s hand an extra squeeze, then gestured across the room. “Shall we?”

Kicking herself mentally, Jiwoo scuttled over to take the seat Sooyoung offered her, alongside a long stone table absolutely heaped with sushi. 

Jiwoo’s tummy rumbled in spite of her nerves. “This is all for me?! I mean, we’re eating all of this?!”

Sooyoung laughed, picking up a pair of chopsticks. “Consider this your welcome party. Eat as much as you’d like.” She paused in the middle of reaching for a slice of salmon, catching Jiwoo still staring wide-eyed. “Come on, what could one piece of nigiri cost, like $50? Eat!”

That snapped her out of it. Snatching up her own utensils, Jiwoo began happily gobbling shrimp. 

“Ifs so nice ov u!!” She shoveled tuna into her overstuffed mouth. “I NEVVER geb to eab this much—“

Sooyoung took a dainty sip of her drink. “Well, get used to it. I trust Chaewon gave you the salary information?”

“Yeah!! I can buy so many snacks now—“

“Oh, you won’t have to buy food.” Sooyoung gestured blithely with her free hand. “You’ll eat with me.”

“Well, on my off days I—“

“Off days?” Sooyoung chuckled.

“Yeah! You know, weekends and—“

“Do you think my attackers take a day off?” Sooyoung said lightly. Jiwoo, about to chomp a dumpling, put the gyoza down, aghast.

“I mean, no! I guess? But…” She thought of Jonghyun, of Yerim...of Jungeun. “I still got stuff outside of work!”

For a moment, Sooyoung looked genuinely bewildered. Then, finally, she sighed. 

“Shall I tell you what I’m facing, first? Then we can discuss your schedule.”

Jiwoo bit her lip, still wilting. “Sure.” She prodded a dumpling. 

Sooyoung finished her drink, then pulled out her phone. Opening voicemail, she laid the phone on the table, then stood to gaze out massive windows making up the room’s fourth wall. Outside, the gardens Jiwoo had glimpsed from the street stood cool and quiet. 

A moment’s silence. And then...


	4. In Which Sooyoung Elaborates

_ “THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. STEP DOWN OR FACE THE CONSEQUENCES. YOUR CHOICE. MAKE IT.”  _

The harsh voice, digitally distorted, made Jiwoo’s skin crawl. She sat open-mouthed, the piles of sushi forgotten. 

Sooyoung stood with her back to her, running one hand through her hair, gazing across the garden. 

Jiwoo finally found her voice. “Is that...how many of…when??”

Sooyoung watched her from the corner of her eye. “This is the latest one, just this morning. Perhaps now you understand my urgency.”

“Yeah!” Jiwoo gripped the edge of the table, unaware of the dents she was leaving. “Who??”

“I have an idea.” Sooyoung stared out the window a moment longer, then crossed to her desk. Behind her, a muted flatscreen TV was running a local news story. A red ticker scrolled across the bottom of the screen: “...eon Heejin, XXX cm, XXX weight, black hair, brown eyes, last seen…” Sooyoung switched it off, then sat down heavily.

“Everything I’m about to say can’t leave this room. Do you understand?”

Jiwoo nodded. 

“Good. Now, what have you heard about my family?”

“N—-nothing really,” stuttered Jiwoo. “Well, I know you’re...uh...good with...money?”

“You could say that.” Sooyoung adjusted a watch that had probably cost Jiwoo’s yearly rent. “But other than that?” 

She watched, catlike, as Jiwoo shook her head vigorously. 

“Well then. To start…my mother was the one who built our first business empire, before I was born. Entertainment company. Actresses. Models. Idols. You know them.”

“I...I might—“

“You do.” Sooyoung waved her hand impatiently. “That’s where we made our first billions. My mother had her hand in everything—concepts, talent, mergers and acquisitions. When she married my father, it was more of a business deal than anything else. Like everything else.” Sooyoung kept her own tone businesslike. 

“She always stayed that way, even after I was born. I couldn’t even walk yet, but still, she spoke to me like another employee. I did my first scribblings on discontinued leaderhead. My first word was ‘synergy’.” 

Jiwoo, whose first word was ‘bapple’, nodded in what she hoped was a knowing fashion. 

“As I got older, all of my lessons prepared me for my eventual role in the empire. Other children had gym class, and I had macroeconomics. When it became time for me to go to college, I was instructed to continue that line of study. I graduated head of my class from business school...but not without making a few waves first.”

Suddenly, Jiwoo remembered: a tabloid by the convenience store check out; a nasty headline; a photo of a young woman in a green bomber jacket who could only have been Sooyoung, smiling roguishly over her shoulder; a crowd of faceless young men. And then, just yesterday, Chaewon, breezily mentioning a series of scandals abroad…

“Say no more,” she said, crinkling her eyes sympathetically.

Sooyoung smiled faintly. “Indeed. In any case, Mother wasn’t pleased. Nor was my fiancé.”

“You’re engaged?!?” 

“Was. I said no one was pleased.” Sooyoung examined her nails. “Oh, don’t look so shocked. Basically everyone I knew—all the heiresses, anyway—was engaged by the time they started college. It’s just business. No romance involved.”

“That sounds awful,” Jiwoo said, without thinking. 

“I appreciate your concern.” Sooyoung’s tone was inscrutable. “The point is, my behavior caused a rift between my mother and I. I was a liability now. Not to be trusted, in the business world or the social scene. I couldn’t be controlled, so I couldn’t be part of the business. But at the same time, I knew too much to be cut loose entirely. So we came to an agreement: Mother would provide me with the start-up capital for my own company, with her as the majority shareholder.”

Jiwoo smiled hesitantly, fervently wishing she’d taken a business class in college. “That doesn’t sound so bad…”

“She also sent someone to keep an eye on me. My half-sister. Sunmi.”

_ Chaewon did say they were a family business _ …

“But still, that…”

“We are not close. We were, when we were children. Not anymore.” Sooyoung stared across the garden courtyard. “Now, to the point. I began receiving these calls 37 days ago. The day my mother announced that she was stepping down from the company.”

Jiwoo’s eyes widened. “Wait, why would she do that?? Isn’t this her baby? So to speak,” she added hastily. 

Sooyoung snorted. “She’s ill. We can go into it later.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t—“

“Later. We don’t have much time, Jiwoo. Sunmi has always been jealous of me. She sees yyxy as evidence of favoritism. After Mother retired, Sunmi stepped in as head of her company. Now she wants to consolidate. And that means removing me...by any means possible, apparently.”

“But she’s your sister,” Jiwoo was horrified. “How could she?!”

“You really don’t know anything about my family’s business, do you?”

“I’m a zoologist,” said Jiwoo, weakly. “And grape farmer!”

“Well. In this line of work, the ends often seem to justify the means. And in any case, she is  _ certainly  _ spying on me. Chaewon was her hire. So is the new head of AR Development. Chaewon, I have won over to my side. Department Head Son Hyejoo, not so much.” 

_ “ _ And you’re...you’re absolutely sure it’s her?”

“Of course it is. No one else is at a high enough level to try,” said Sooyoung, just a touch smugly.

__ “So...when you step down, she’ll stop?”

“Who said anything about stepping down?” Sooyoung’s eyes widened, almost imperceptibly. “The call said I had a choice, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah, to resign or d—“

“There’s always another choice.”

“But Chaewon said you don’t want to call the pol—“

“I’m going to catch her myself. With your help. Orbit.”

The first part of Sooyoung’s statement was confusing. The second part was alarming. The third part… “Orbit…?”

Sooyoung nodded back towards the window, where an immense eye had just flickered to life on the clear glass. Its iridescent iris shifted and shimmered, identical to the one that had appeared for Chaewon by the front doors below—except much, much bigger. And this time, the light that shot from its pupil into Sooyoung’s was a deep, dark red. 

Satisfied with its identification, the eye froze green, waiting. 

“What kind of tech CEO would I be without a digital butler?” As Sooyoung grinned, only slightly, Jiwoo realized with a jolt just how young she really was. Probably just a year or two older than Jiwoo herself.

Sooyoung had already turned her attention back to the window. “Orbit, HQ schematic.”

A three-dimensional floorplan of the office building appeared on the windo across the room. With a flick of the wrist, Sooyoung rotated the diagram and panned down, then drew her thumb and forefinger apart. As the model zoomed in, Jiwoo recognized that they were peeking in on the room where they now stood. 

“So this is obviously my office, on this side of the garden,” Sooyoung was saying. “And this…” she tapped her finger on thin air, and a room on the diagram lit up green. “...is Sunmi’s office.”

“She’s right across the garden?!” Jiwoo gasped. Orbit had turned the windows translucent, but through the schematic, she could just see the room itself, windows dark.

“Oh, she’s never there. Not since she brought in Son Hyejoo. Hence my concern about spies.”

“But then, where is she?! Have you seen her since...since all of this?!”

“No. What a truly, deeply strange coincidence.”

“Then where—“

“I suspect she has left the country. I can track her seamlessly here, but once across the border it gets a bit more...complicated. From what I can gather, she appears to be in the vicinity of Hong Kong. But for now, that’s all I know.”

Jiwoo contemplated asking how the tracking worked, remembered she was talking to the CEO of a phone company, and decided she didn’t want to know. 

“My point,” Sooyoung continued, “is that as soon as I can identify her location, we will confront her. And put a stop to this stupidity.”

A long silence. Jiwoo’s head was spinning. More than anything, she wished she was back home under a pile of plushies. “I won’t ki—I won’t put a stop to her like that, Ms. Ha. I can’t. Even if she  _ is _ responsible.” 

Sooyoung blew out a breath. “I suspected as much. Don’t worry. Once we have her in custody,  _ then  _ we shall turn her over to your police officer. What I need  _ you _ for—stop sputtering—is to be on hand in case she tries anything nasty. And in the meantime, to protect me from any thugs she might’ve engaged to intimidate me. Any questions?”

_ About a billion _ . Jiwoo opened her mouth several times, but no sound came out. Sooyoung was about to continue when Jiwoo found her voice.

“Ms. Ha, are you ok?” 

The other woman stopped, then raised an eyebrow. “That is none of your concern.”

“But isn’t that like, my one job??” Jiwoo meant the question honestly, but Sooyoung still guffawed. 

“Well, you’ve got me there! Let’s just say that my emotional well-being is under my own control. You just keep me from getting shot. That is...if you’re still interested. After all of that.” Her tone was light, her eyes searching. 

Jiwoo slowly unclamped her fingers from the deep grooves they’d dug into the sides of her chair. “Said I would, didn’t I?” She smiled weakly. “Besides, I owe you for covering for me back there. With the police.”

“I could tell I’m not the only one who prefers to avoid the authorities. But you seem to know the blonde one? And she doesn’t—“

“Can I have some more sushi?” Jiwoo sprang up brightly, sending her chair flying across the room. “Gotta keep up my strength!” 

“So that’s how you do it.” 


End file.
